


Rough Men

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: They were rough men, mind and body.
Relationships: Boromir/Aragorn





	Rough Men

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Velvet" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Intimations of naughty things, hence the rating.

They were rough men, mind and body. But there were hidden, secret parts of them both that were still velvet-soft--the inside of an elbow, the crook of a knee, the patch of skin just behind Boromir's ear that made him groan when Aragorn nipped it. The hollow where hip met waist, Aragorn's weakness... the velvet-covered steel shaft between, and what lay behind it, most secret and soft of all.

Softness was alien to them both--so they reveled in each other's, exploring with hands and lips, touching and tasting. Storing up every sense, softness against the hard days coming.


End file.
